custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Tales
Continued from chapter four of Makuta jorafix's blog Chapter One "I have need of you Matoran" Makeeo looked around in darkness, still looking for who ever could be talking to her. "W-w-who are you?" "I can help you in your poor state" She imagined the thing looking around in disgust. "Okay..... what do you want back from me?" The lights turned on. There was a winged figure on the wall. "Ulp...." It spoke but no audible sound came from its mouth. "Find a Kanohi Avsa." Makeeo turned and began walking off. Then she replied, "That would be too easy, there has to be a string attached." Jorafix jumped off the wall. He shape shifted, and once he had hit the ground he was a ferocious Toa of Fire. "Yes, That would be too easy to get any normal Avsa." "That's because its my Avsa". Makeeo looked around at Jorafix. "Why does it have to be your Avsa?" Jorafix stared at her, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "Because its possessed by me!" Makeeo's face showed surprise. "What?!?" Chapter Two Domenol was still trying in vain to get the Kanoka Disk welded correctly. His friends, Jorop, Noji, and Cralleq had left long ago. "Aren't you coming?" They had asked, He had replied, "No, I'm afraid not. I still need to get this disk Toa Maroki requested done properly." But even now, Two hours later, The sun had gone down, The work shop had closed, He still couldn't get the disk right. His heat torch sparked, and its heat went down, critically. The disk snapped in half. "Dran it!!!", He cursed. "Why does it keep shattering?" He began all over again, This time paying extra attention to crafting the mask right. "It better work this time or I'll-" *Crash!!!* There was a huge smashing and crashing sound coming from outside the smoke stained window. "What the..." Domenol thrust open the door and jutted his head out. There was a hulking purple figure(Eliminator the Dark Hunter) trashing a nearby building. Domenol shouted angrily, "Hey!, You can't do that!" The figure looked at him. He wasn't even surprised. "Ulp..." "Oh, Like your going to stop me pipsqueak!" The being turned, And began to blast apart Domenol's work shop. The glass windows blew out and shattered, and every thing began to get thrashed by the monster's energy claws. "Ahhh!!!" Domenol screamed as glass flew towards his face in the wind. "Now what do you think?" The being said, At the same time lowering his claws. "I thi-" "I've got him!!!"He roared, and Domenol saw a Makuta being trapped by a steel net. He walked off, and grabbed the Makuta by the neck, dragging him along. "We've been looking all over for you." Chapter Three Jorafix struggled in the Protosteel wire net. every time he tried to get out, it would shock him. Then that would make him jerk to the other side, shocking him yet again. Eliminator looked down at him. "The perfect trap, isn't it?" "I wish you would shut your stupid trap!" Jorafix yelled as he finally snapped the wire. "Ha hah! fool! No one can hold me for long!" Eliminator looked at him in complete confidence. "I don't hav'ta keep you any more, we are out of Llikra Nui." The Dark Hunter said as he popped Jorafix on the head with a fist the size a Matoran. *Clunk!* Later... Jorafix woke with a headache. He was lying on a barge like boat. "Hey guys, what was tha-, Hey!" he said, looking at the two stumbling beings. "You get of, do'ya hear?" Jorafix looked at him and thought, "Must... get... strengh.. from.. some body.." He concentrated and four small black cords sprung from his back. They were part of his body, but much quicker. They struck the Matoran. He turned grayish and was lifted by the cords. Jorafix brought the Matoran's limp and body over his way. Once the body touched him, it merged with him. In less than ten seconds, it was all over. The Matoran was part of Jorafix, and Jorafix was part of the Matoran. "That's the best way to absorb." Chapter Four The Dark Hunter walked off, shaking his head in half disgust, and in half headache. Meanwhile Domenol was climbing out of the wreckage of his former workshop. "What the Madu was that!!! This is going to cost me.Bad!" He looked around to see if he could salvage anything. There was nothing that wasn't either ripped,cracked or other wise destroyed that was left of his workshop. "Dang it, this is totally not my day." "But it soon will be." A Toa walked out of the shadows. "Hi. I'm Nalek, and I'm here to help you." Domenol looked up in disbelief. "A Toa,here?" "Yeah, I'm on a mission for the Order of Mata Nui." "Who are they?" "Well they're.. uhh.. lets not get you confused." "Hh.. okay. So anyway, are you going to stay long?" Nalek looked up from Domenol and scanned the area. "No, but what happened here?" Domenol told Nalek all about Eliminator and all of the story. "And then I met you." Domenol ended. suddenly, there was a flash of light. Nalek was gone. "Nalek!!!!" A black,muscular being arose from a hole in the wall. "Your friends dead, Matoran, and you'll soon be gone with him." "Oh no he won't!" A green Toa jumped at the black being, slamming him into the wall. the Toa stood up, pointed his wrist mounted gun at him and said, "I used to tell stories, Kikra, but now yours is ending." With that, he unloaded a full clip into the struggling being's body. "Man, he stinks." Hserg said as he walked away from the stinking corpse. "Hey you, black Matoran!" "What?" "Nothing, just saying hi." The Toa walked off. Domenol ran after him. "Wait, can you help me?" "With what?" Domenol looked around at the wreckage. "Getting home." "Were is home?" "On the other side of-" "You know, I really don't have time for this,I'm tracking a dangerous gang,and they might be tracking me right instead of vice versa. Ff they come here right now,they''ll-"'' Hserg was cut off by a motor roar. Next second, a bunch of bikes with upgrades and tune-ups burst through the remaining wall's window.a discoloured Matoran screeched to a stop and said, "We finally got you, story teller!" Hserg looked triumpfaint. "You only think that!" Hserg threw three objects. Two at the bikes, one at Domenol and himself. The bikes were blown into the air,And Domenol and Hserg were gone. Chapter Five "Boss, where'd he go?" Shebrom just shook his head. "I donno,but I know one thing, that is, when we get are hands on Hserg will be ready for his telaport bombs or whatever those were." He looked up at the other gang members. "And I think I know just where to find something to stop him." "Where?" "You'll 'avta listen to a story." "Thats okay, one or two stories ain't gonna kill us." "Okay, here it is." Suddenly their story was interrupted by a loud noise, an explosion to be correct. Shebrom started yelling out commands. "All of you, get on yer frickin' bikes and ride!!!" He pointed toward the hole in the wall and they all piled unto their bikes and rocketed off. ---- A Muck Crab scittered across the rubble. Suddenly, a head arose from the dusty crud. "OWwwwwwww!! My back!" A black masked head popped up a few feet away. It was Domenol, An Earth Matoran. "Hserg, Are you there?" "Yeah, I'm here,and I think part of my back is still back there!" "Really?, are you in need of assistance?" "No, I was kidding! Jeeze, you don't when to take a joke." "Sorry, it's just hat I was almost killed by that guy and-" "Hserg, where are you? Hserg?" "Boo!" Hserg jumped out of thin air. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! How the heck Did you do that?!?" "It's my teleport pellets, I can set them to teleport me nowhere for a certain amount of time and pop back into the real universe almost anywhere I want. Pretty nifty, huh?" "I geuss." The two beings started to walk away. A few hours later, They stopped at a bar. They had been walking quickly,and they had gone out of Lehkra Nui. They came in,and ordered some drinks. "I'll have the special," Hserg said. Everybody nearby stared at him. Nobody Ever asked for the special. That was the point, it was special,in a bad way. "And I'll have my regular,too, What do you want Domenol?" He looked at the drinks. "Uhh..I'd better go with out, thanks." "Whatever" "Huh?" "Whysh..don't youoooOO! goe..over theresh and gwet mine moresh drinks." "Your already drunk?!" Two massive beings came through the kitchen doors. They looked at the barsman, who was telling them to "throw that drunk guy out" they both walked swiftly towards Hserg. Domenol knew trouble was coming with them. "Uhh..hey Hserg, we can get more drinks if we go out of the bar." "Ohsh..realee?' "Yeah." At that moment a shadowy figure arose and took a a mask, puting it on. It was black and twisted,and it gave Domenol the chills. The mask started to glow, well,sort of. It made a shodowy glow that was cold. Domenol needed to get him and Hserg out of here. What a minute. Domenol looked around. Where was Hserg? SMACK! Hserg's foot came down on the the shadowy figure's jaw. He fell down to the floor. Hserg landed on one of the two huge figure's who where going to throw him out. He punched the other one right in the face,hard. Then he knocked his feet out from under him, and it was over. Everbody was looking at him. "What? What's the matter?" About a hour later,they where walking on the road. Domenol looked at him. "I thought you where drunk back there? What happened?" "I wasent drunk, I was faking. I was trying to nab that black guy who came towards us with that mask." "What was the mask?" "It was a killing mask. There's too many of those around here." "Now where are we going now?" At that moment, Hserg threw himself and Domenol into the ditch in the road. "Shh!" "What?" Domenol looked at where hserg was pointing. A shadowed Skakdi-like figure was running down the road. He wore a cloak,and tripped on it. He looked back,if being followed. Suddenly, both Matoran and Toa heard the snapping of sticks and leaves. At the close left of them, a second Skadi ran throught the brush, jumped, and landed on the cloaked Skakdi. He let out a yell. "Rayg you-ARRGKKK!-" "Rayg" had just took out a knife, stabbing the first Skakdi many times, cuting him off. He make gurking noises, then, silence. Rayg stepped away from the corpse, look from shoulder to shoulder. He quietly put his knife away, still looking over his shoulder. Then a loud motorbike roar came distantly down the road. A Toa drove the massive, protosteel Destral Cycle. Hserg said to Domenol, But wasn’t looking at him, still intently watching the Skadi. “Okay, Domenol, here’s the game plan. First..wait, Domenol?” Hserg looked franticly around, searching for the black Matoran. He looked into the road and, ”Oh no.” Domenol was standing right in front of the bike which was still barreling down the road, looking at some kind of portal. In the center of the road. He had his head in it, maybe looking around. “Domenol,Get the heck out of the road!!!! ” Domenol couldn’t hear him, or he was ignoring him. The Toa was close enough now that hserg couls see he was a rare hybrid toa ; this one was half-water,half-ice. He suddenly hit a pothole and was out of his bike and flying through the air before anyone could think. He brutally slamed into Domenol who was now almost completely in the portal,and was pushed back out of the glowing disk. Hserg looked at Domenol.”What the..” Domenol had the mask colour of the other Toa, and had a similar bodybuild. Domenol, or whatever the thing was, looked up. ”'I am Demulan!!!' Chapter six Makeeo walked along the alley nervously.Jorafix had gotten her almost killed when he tried to get her to get his possesed kanohi avsa from a advanced electric security system.she had to go and get rebuilt into a tehktra nui-like matoran body.Now she was looking for jorafix for her last mission for him until he helped her finacial problems.He had told her to meet in a alley way on the surface of the mines.She was looking at the last one.She was walking away from it when she she heard the wind say, "I see you found me" Jorafix quickly materialized in front of her,floating in midair. Makeeo looked up at him. "okay,what do you want me to do now?" "That will be told in good time,but first,do you have roboriders?" Makeeo looked at him and said, "of course! almost all matoran have one" "Then you'll spy with them" "What?!" "You have to.plus,it won't be traced back to you" Makeeo thought for a second. "what or who will I be spying on?" "The central security system's computer" "why?" "so you can try to get my avsa back" "again?!No way I'm doing that again!" "now now,I have a device that'll protect you this time." A few minutes later Makeeo look up at the box nervosly. It was made out of glass, and light beams swirled on and off inside,checking if anything changed. Inside the very middle a avsa flaoted a few feet off the ground. It was constantly electracuted to keep anybody from stealing it. last time that electicity had almost killed Makeeo,but she survived and only had to get rebuilded. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she sighed as she put on the device that jorafix had used to touch a high voltage wire to prove to her that it worked. He had shown her how it protects the user from electricity and energy,as I have just said. It was a small disk-like dome object,with a blinking red light.she attached it to her chest and felt a weird sensation. "must be it taking effect" she thought has she started climbing the box. She had disambled the security cameras long ago,while it was still day. she decided to take another safty precation and put on the cloaking device Jorafix had given her earlier. Her body dissapeared. There was still a faint shape of her body,bending the light to her body shape,but it was almost impossibe to see her in the dim light. She took out another gadget from her belt jorafix had given her. It cut the glass qietly and quickly. She dropped onto the mask. It lost some hieght with her added wieght,but still floated a good two feet from the ground. Electricity sparked around and inside makeeo,but all she felt was a faint tickling feeling. Suddenly,one of her Roboriders spun around the corner,blinking the red warning signal. Someone was coming!! Makeeo qiuckly put the glass back in place,and waited. A small matoran patrol rounded the corner. Jorafix grew some cords and broke some of the building off and threw it in the patrols's direction. Makeeo tried to scream,Watch out!! But the glass was soundproof. Jorafix missed,thank heck,Thought makeeo. The matoan scatered and took up defensive and offensive positions just about every where. A matoran, Shez, saw Jorafix. "Enemy firing from sector eleven!!!" All the matoran moved into areas where jorafix couldn't get them easily. One matoran shot jorafix in the leg,another shot him in the neck. He fell down off the building,unconscious. The matoran closed in on him,and tied him up. One took out a cell phone and spoke into it. "we've got a makuta in the 12th part of the city and are reqesting backup" The officer on the other line quickly responded. “BBZZ-Roger that-SRKK” Jorafix groaned in pain.He lifted his head,but it was kicked hard by Shez. “Betcha you don’t think yer so sweet now,do ya?” Jorafix was inraged. “why you little-“ He bagan tearing through the chains that bound him. All the matoran in the group opened fire with Shredders set on low. Jorafix screamed and fell back down, unconscious once again. The matoran wound him up again with much more chain. A cold wind was felt within the whole patrol. A black figure flew from off a building and swooped down, grabbing jorafix’s limp body. Shredders found their mark on the target,But had no effect.The dark figure vanished as he hit the building,it looked like he had been made of black dust.Jorafix's body blew away too,And the coldness faded. "WHAT was that?!?" yelled Shez. "'That' was freaky" and earth matoran said, as he walked up tot he damage every where. They were shards of metal,wasted shredder bullets strewn all over the place, and broken chain links. Many more matoran began venturing out of their homes and apartments to investagate. "what happened?" was the look on many of their faces. "were goina have to get new weapons for that species,or we'er all doomed,said Yery,the commanding officer. A matoran ran up to him,waving a small device in the air. "sir,Sir!We got scans on that creature,Its a Makuta" "what?!" Chapter seven Jorafix woke up with a headache.At least that told him he was still alive.He could see a shining light,at the end of a tunnel."no,NO,I don't want to go!" He moaned. He started feeling a pulling feeling from behind but couldn't look away fromt he light.And then it ceased to shine,until it faded away altogether.He woke up some time later to the sound of lab equipment.He started to see a a figure bustling about,every time he'd pass by he'd glance at jorafix,to see if he was dead or alive.Jorafix closed his eyes every time.It was qiet for some time,and jorafix was just thinking og exscaping when out of no were, "AHH! I see you've awaked!" A makuta hung down from some pipes by his long legs.He droped down,And started back to work. "I was going to exsperiment on you,Maske a new species,probaly,but now I can't seeing you are a smart being aware of his surroundings,Here,have a drink,it'll refresh you" A cup popped up on jorafixs chair-thing.As soon as he swallowed it,he felt strong and healthy.A while later,Jinask was show jorafix the complicated science of reverse hybrid ingeneering.Jorafix finnaly struck up the courage to ask a question. "um, was it you who brought me here while i was unconscious?" Jinask looked up from the tablet he was reading."No, It was my assistant Kongu" A loping makuta looking being stepped from behind a cabnent.He wore what looked like a kraahkan,but it had modifications.He grunted what jorafix thought was a qiet "Hello" but he wasn't sure. **** Magnex walked along the allyway in the shadows. He could still hear the faint police sirens in the distance. A mechanicle rat run from under a garbage heap. Using his iron powers,Magnex willed the squirming rat to him.It had glowing red eyes,and small focousing rigs moved around its tiny camera-like eyes.That wasn't right.All being had some mechanices in them,but still had some muscle and bone.Not ever in his career had he seen such a creature.He hissed and spited sparks at him. "Mmmm...Intresting...." He set it down gently. It began to run towards a garbage disposal barrel. Magnex walked closer to the barrel.He heard mechanicle sqeaking and clicking. He ripped off the attached top. He looked in horror as thousands of mechanicle rats,Insects,and small creatures looked up at him with life less,red eyes. Then instantly jumped out of the huge barrel at magnex. "what the!!!!" Then they started forming into a toa-size mass,and it looked like they where melting into eachother.There stood a hulking, shining silver toa with a gun mounted on its arm.It looked up,And said, ":Must destroy all forms of life!!:" Bullets started ripping holes in everthing.Magnex dived for cover,making a plan as he went. After finishing it,He jumped out and yelled "COME AND GET ME YA RATS!!!!" he jumped right into the robot's arm,tearing it off. he manipulated the tech into a gun with a mount.He put it on his arm,and rushed back into battle. He shot up the robots face. As it screamed in confusion, Magnex started bringing a metal brige above down. It strained on the building it was attached too, then with a high SCREECH!! it came down brutaly on the robot. Dust flew every where, and magnex coughed on the dirty air. "Finally... I was just geting tired of fighting that thing" Magnex walked away, and everything was quiet.Then some settled dust started shaking off the metal debris of the brige.A red light blinked on, and out of the rubish a figure arose. Chapter Eight Jorafix Dropped the droplet of careasine(A highly poisonous substance) into the vial. "what are you doing?" Jinask dropped down from a rafter.He lopped over and stood up taller to inspect the concoction. "creating a virus, are we?" he chuckled as he shuffled to the other end of the table. "but iv'e got a more devious way to kill matoran,and lot of them at that" He pulled out another vial full of a lime liquid.it glowed in the dim light of the abandoned factory jinask called home. He let a few drops pour into a hole in a machine and stuck the long end out of the window and pointed it to the test lab floor. A single matoran dummy stood motionless on the cold cement floor.With out warning, Jinask fired the gun. there was no sound besides a slight hum. green energy burst from the gun,and imediatly hit it. It was a articfical matoran that was remote controled yet was still alive.Jorafix knew that jinask used these "dumb matoran" as workers in his lab.He also used them for test subjects. the dummy was lime/green and had glowing lime saliva dripping from its mouth. "What is that?" Jorafix leaned forward to get a better look. "its a very Contagious virus I created many many years ago when I needed a way to control my rebelous servant, Kongu" He pointed to kongu, and sure enough, He still had some limeness left on him. "The retainneg,as I sometimes call it, Mutates a being by sending organic microscopic nanobots that have been created with makuta powers" Jinask contiued, "and that gun blasts them through the air at high speeds to a target.That small gun is just a minachure version of a machine That I plan to use to control all of slikra nui!" Jinask finally ended when he slamed his hand on the table with a loud bang. "Hmmmmm...A device cabable of controling beings...Looks like iv'e got a new goal" Chapter Nine Kolex sped along the road thinking about his latest hiest. He was on the run and the blaring sirens of Iron police craft vibrated in his ear. He took a quick turn and skipped four lanes over, Dodging speeding ships and craft. Some police cars followed, and got hit and fanished in a exsplosion of fire and smoking debris. He took a exit two lanes over and headed towards his hide out: the abondoned bar in the tunnels. He saw the familar dark tunnel entrance to "gangland", The underworld of slikra nui. It was once meant to be a clean underground city, but a mysterious plauge broke out, Aparently it zobified the victim and they forever wandered the dungeons and city under slikra nui. The uderground city had once been called Jalkra nui, But had been infamously got the nickname "Gangland". Kolex snapped out of thinking when he heard the blare of a siren, no,three of them go off. He looked ahead and saw three police hover bike halt directly ahead of him, blocking his exscape route to gangland. He gunned his motorcycle, Yes, it had wheels but could go just as fast as the Iron police's fancy hover bikes. Kolex keep accelerating as he speed towards the bikes.He could see the matoran's faces all give a look that said:Oh...No.. right before he slammed right into their bikes while saving himself by jumping off his bike over them as the bike did the dirty work. the bike exslpoded, blowing shrapnel and sizzling matoran all over the place. Kolex's bike remained pefectly intact, A result of the custom armour kolex had installed on it long ago. He landed on his bike without missing a beat, and rode down the tunnel laughing sadisticly. "HA!! No one can catch me!!" **** Hserg Woke and rose from a dusty cot in pub far away from his last adventure with Domenol, well, acutally Demulan. They had walked all night to the pub to get some well-needed rest. Demulan had a young, Quick-thinking personality, A result of the two beings he was. Hserg looked over at demulan who was still sleeping contently. His holowatch repeated that he had a new message. -"You have a new message"- Heserg groaned and popped his back. "play message." A hologram of a toa flickered onscreen and began the message. "I am toa ZZRRKK!!" the message fuzzed out and hserg couldn't understand a thing.Then it sparked back to life. "and The Iron police have an offer for you and your comrade.We would be greatful if you joined us." Hserg spit out his drink. "what!? why do they expect me to work fer them again?" Then a live message played. "Hello hserg.Well, What is your answer?" "well...Um..What the heck!" Hserg threw his arms into the air. "I'll do it.What squad will I be in?,..Um.." The ice toa looked up. "The name's Golek. And by this information,you'll be working with me and another member" "Okay, so where do we meet up?" "How 'bout at the The Kracked Kanoka" "Okay then, Me and demulan will be there pronto" Hserg woke demulan and told him al he had learned.They where to become Iron police!Demulan was all sorts of excited, because as the matoran Domenol he had seen the legendary enforcment organation many times put dangerous crimanals in prison. On the way to The Kracked Kanoka, Demulan couldn't stop talking. "I wonder what we'll be doing?" and thing like; "Maybe my first job will be to capture a makuta!?" Chapter is continued in the first chapter of Demulan's Blog **** Kolex woke up with a headache. "uhhh.... Where the hell am I?" <"Tskk, tskk, What language"> Kolex sat straight up, and almost chopped his head off with a hanging blade.He looked around, and was in what looked like a lab, with walls covered in coloured tubes with liqiuds, gases, and some other forms of matter. He was laying on a cold metal table. "Hey, I want out NOW!" kolex screamed. Only dead silence answered him. <"You will eventually see the light of day in good time, exsperiment"> The voice was in his head, silent, but heard tellapathicly. "who are you callin' experinment!" Kolex looked around for a door, a crack, anything that could help him get out of the room. <"I'll asure you that this room is completely water and sound proof"> Kolex tried to get off the table, instead, he felt a invisble force push him down, back to a face-up position. the pressured ceased but metal cuffs circled around his wrists and ankles. "great, now i'm trapped" He tried the cuffs,and to his amazement, they snapped easly under his strength. he ran towards the nearest wall, smashing through eqiupment. <"NO!, stop!"> metal cords sprung from the floor and were thrown back by magma, which ejected itself from kolex's hand. "what the..." he thought. A door's seams apeared and three black dogs with bulging mucles charged into the room, slobering and drooling at the mouth.They were insane. they spotted kolex and ran towards him. He felt his mask activate and punched the first canine right through the throaght as it jumped at his.It didn't even have time to yelp. He whipped the corpse around at the two other dogs, slowing them down.they kept on runing though. As they both jumped, teeth knashing widly at the air, he clutched the sides of their heads and slammed the them together, crushing their skulls. Kolex droped the two bodies and ran towards the wall. He easily smashed through it. The mysterious entiny screamed with rage. "YOUV'E RUINED OUR PLAN, DAMN, WE HATE YOU! WE WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!! Later... Kolex walked into his former house complex he used to live in.The owner looked up at him, wierd, he was a matoran just like kolex. "Um, Hi, my name's kolex, I believe I own a room here?" the owner looked through the catalog. "Um, yeah we have a matoran named kolex who used to live here, but no Toa by that name" "what?!"kolex was confused. Then he started remmembering.The magma.the mask activation. Kolex slowly looked down at his bloodied hands. his body had changed a lot. Chapter Ten Magnex walked down the street wearing adaptive armour, but he hadn't activated it yet though. He had received it from an agent from the order of mata nui, as payment for a past action. He had decided to wear it because their had been reports that the transforming robot had been seen looking for him. So, as a extra safty feature he donned the armour just in case. Now he started at every mechanical sound nearby. **** The being strolled across the cell. He was being held in the high security IP underground prison. There was a thick protosteel door with two bolt locks and one electronic one, making it nearly impossible to escape the cell. there was no windows, just a slit in the door for the food tray. the being stalked around, waiting for something to happen. He heard the main door squeaking, and rushed to his bed. He pulled the covers over his body and shut his eyes as he heard a voice; "you have a visitor" He got out of the lumpy cot and stood up. "who would....." The door swung open. A purple matoran walked in, a bloody knife in hand. "come on, If we're geting out of this joint we need to work quickly" He tossed a knife to the being and waved his hand in a gesture to follow. The being reluctantly left the cell. As the two passed a corner they walked right into two toa guards armed with pistols. They were quickly silenced and killed by the Matoran. As they neared the gates the Matoran noticed four guards standing by. He cursed under his breath. "Those guards are going to make this damn well harder than this should be, common, I've got a better way" the Matoran muttered, but The being interjected. "No, I say we can take them" The matoran turned on him in a sudden bout of anger. "Look, I didn't get paid to listen to your crap, now lets go" The being pulled out one of the pistols they had stolen from the guards. "I'm sorry I havta do this but-waitaminute, No, I'm not" He quicly unloaded the whole clip unto the matoran's face, instantly killing him. He used up the last clip to take out the guards and without futher adieu left the prison via a sewage drain pipe. The being folowed the tube for some time until he ran into a strange matoran stumbling in the gunk. Its eyes were sunken and red, and it's body was riddled with wounds and battle scars. The being, relizing what it must be stepped away from it. "Holy brakas, its a zombie!!" He picked up his pace and soon cuold no longer hear the matoran's moans. He stopped under another drain and crawled up the maintenance ladder. He popped the grate covering off and scrambled out. He looked around at the old wearhouse.Weapons,machinery, and other devices. The being sighed. Kavgons back baby!!!! Chapter eleven The Ruler strode across the large room to a control panel near a line of statis tubes. He flipped a switch and the display lit up. The Ruler rested his finger on the touch-screen and dragged a digital "keyboard" over to him. He started typing franticly and as he typed a tube door slide open and a small canister containing Billions of small, flat, diamond esque metal objects. The canister slid out of the tube unto a small track that transported it to another containment unit. Along the way the microscopic glass lines on the chips lit up brightly. If The Ruler noticed this he made no sign of it. The chips started to act in a odd way, floating and flittering around inside the canister. As the canister neared the large metal containment tube the Chips seemed to become more agitated, even furious. They swirled fercily around the edges, Making small but deep scratches in the insides of the glass canister. The ruler finnaly took intrest in the chip's behaviour and stopped the track. "What the.." He inquired to himself The chips, still swirling around suddenly changed colour and faded into a deep black colour. At that instant The tube finnaly gave way and exsploded throwing jagged glass fragments in all directions. The Ruler put his hand over his face to sheild himself from the blizzard of glass. After the glass had settled making the floor sparkle He sighed. "Darn it, just another failed exsperiment. At least it wasn't so bad as last time-WOAH!" As he was talking he hadn't thought about were the chips had gone. They had collected themselves in the corner of the room, as if studying and surveying the situation. After doing this though, It had come to a decision: The toa standing admist the chaos of glass had done This terrible crime agaist them, And it was his time to pay, So the swarm of Metal had grouped together to form a solid wall and had slammed into The Ruler, Grounding him. At first The Ruler was tooken by suprise. "What the?" He asked himself quizzically. "Well, as I always say, You can't suprise me for long! Take THIS!!!!" He snatched a crudley built flamethower off a table nearby and used it to fend of the swarm with jets of fire. "Oh no you don't!!!" The Ruler managed to burn enough of the swarming cloud that it decided to quit. It took it's leave via a broken window. Soon the swarm's buzz could no longer be heard and the only sound in the building was the low noise of The Ruler's wildly Beating heart. To be continued in Battling For Power Chapter twelve Shez Gulped nervously as he slowly walked towards his commanding officer's office door in the IP military headquarters. He had good reason to be nervous: His commander had a quick temper and had sent them to catch a gangster speeding around on a motorcycle, and the rouge had escaped easily. Shez prepared himself for a hurricane of whatever objects were lying on his desk as he turned the doorknob but it never came, A magnificent toa ran by obviously in a hurry and accidentally knocked shez of his feet. Shez spit out some blood and shaking his fist yelled, "Hey!, Why don't you watch were yer going!?!" The toa Must have been out of sound's reach or his mission was very urgent because he just kept on running down the hall. Shez rolled over and began to push himself up, but was startled by the sound of a loud siren. The source was a IP Mobile Medical Station. It was being ridden by a IP matoran and Captain Junek. Shez immediately snapped to attention. The captain spoke up. "Ah, We were looking for you" He said. "But why?" Shez inquired. The Captain replied in his comedic fashion. "I've got a mission fer you" Chapter thirteen Shez rocketed down the road at a high rate of speed along with four other members of his IP squad. *Loud motorcycle roar amidst blaring music* Shez hummed to the music of the radio as he turned up the volume. "Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul I want to get lost in your rock and roll And drift away..." The music was interrupted by a police bulletin. "ZRRKK-Gangster heading down muakas lane all nearby squads pursue, Repeat, pursue-ZRRKK-" The radio was drowned out by static as shez turned the volume knob down. He flicked out his Communicator and jabbed the talk button. As he did this all his surrounding teammate's Communicators rang. Their hands all sped towards their utility belts and they all simultaneously got on. Their voices crowded the line. "What up?"-"Whats the matt"-"Hey, You called something wron-" They were all interrupted by Shez. "QUIT IT!!!" He interjected loudly. Shez quickly kept his anger and cooled down. "Okay, I've got a reading on muakas lane. You all know were that is: the scaffolding's High above the miners settlements" Kez's voice came over the line. "Oh boy, I haven't had good experiences over there" "Well too bad, We need to get there in a hurry! Everybody use emergency booster engines!" They all activated their booster engines and they were off. Mere minutes later Shez and his team pulled up to the base of the megalith grouping of buildings, protosteel scaffolding, and stationary machines which made up the surface settlements of the miners. The five motorcycle-riding police matoran boarded a ramp to a lift that quickly rose up much higher than surface level. As soon as the lift reached the required floor: muakas lane they sped down the street. A new report came in. "ZRRK-Gangster is now rocketing towards unfinished top-ZRRKK" "Eh, crap" Shez muttered under his breath. A couple minutes later they were nearing the Top. As the wipped around a corner Shez yelled out. "Okay, Kez and Yery, you two take the left, and Me, Hoze, and Kix will take the right. Every body ready, lets go!" Shez and his company rocketed down the alyway quickly. Soon they came to a three-way conjuction. Shez had to make a hard decision. They would find the ganster more quickly if they split up, but Many Matoran had gone missing in the endless maze of passage ways and floors in the scaffolding. Shez knew this area like the back of his hand, But he wasn't so sure about Hoze and kix. They were newer members who didn't have as much exsperience as him. Finally Shez made up his mind. He would take the risk and send him and his comrades into different directions. He said goodbye hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw them. Minutes later he was tracking the gangster bike's skid marks up on the most unbuilt section of the scaffolding. The cloudy sky had finally broken and it had been raining nonstop for the last couple minutes and already shez was growing weary of the increasingly often flashes of lightning and the unstable bare boards and pipes. just when he was ready to return to IP headquarters in failure he heard the low hum of a custom motorbike.As he rounded the courner He quickly switched his motor from stealth mode to full capacity. The motor roared loudly just as the gangster's did also as he sped off. The chase was on!!! The ganster would turn down a ramp, Turn around, Any thing to get shez off his tail! Shez sped up and rammed the back of the ganster's bike and shez's reinforced protosteel coated tires sent sparks flying everywere. But the ganster's bike's wheels had been treated in much the same way shez's had and they didn't burst. The chase went on for many minutes until the ganster took an unexpected turn and shez lost lost him for just enough time to find that the boards his bike had been riding on were no longer underfoot. Right before gravity started to do it's work shez just relised that he was thousands of miles high up in the air. Then gravity took hold and shez's breath was ripped away from him as he started to fall at a spectacular speed. He found the ground quickly rushed up to greet him and-'THUD' The end To be continued in Shez's Blog Characters *Domenol *Nalek *A Kikra *Hserg *Makeeo *Elimanator *Jorafix *Rayg *Demulan *Shez *DeathBot *Kolex *A Swarm of deadly metal chips *Junek See also *Battling For Power Trivia *This story was brought to by . *Jorafix's cords are his way of using the shadow hand. *Credit goes to Abc8920 for Magnex. Category:User:Bionicledude Category:Stories Category:Lehkra Nui Saga